


Merry Christmas, Darling

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Drabbles Any Day [97]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Absent Characters, Absent Spock, Blues, Christmas, Christmas Blues, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Lonesome McCoy, M/M, Pining McCoy, The Carpenters, song related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: McCoy is missing Spock on Christmas Eve.





	Merry Christmas, Darling

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Merry Christmas, Darling" by The Carpenters.

“Merry Christmas, Darling.”

McCoy sat listening to the Carpenters' wistful song. Here it was, Christmastime, and Spock was away on a mission and not expected back for the Holidays. McCoy knew it was selfish of him to wish otherwise. After all, Spock was on a humanitarian mission that personified what Christmas was all about. McCoy should be proud of what Spock was doing.

But, still, McCoy missed him.

“And I just have one wish on this Christmas Eve  
I wish I were with you!”

McCoy’s heart ached with loneliness.

“Please….”

And then their door opened.

“Ashayam, I am here.”

“Darlin!'”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines. I do not own anything of the song "Merry Christmas, Darling" by The Carpenters nor do I own anything of the estate of the late Karen Carpenter. I also do not represent Richard Carpenter nor do I own any of his business holdings.


End file.
